All grown up
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Paco and Jade are 17. Paco has a crush on Jade and takes a ride trip to see her again. But he doesn't know if she feels the same way about him as he feels for her. How will he find out? And if she doesn't how will he get her to?
1. Chapter 1: A little dream

A/N: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the characters. BTW Jade and Paco are 17 in this story.

In Paco's Dream (his P.O.V).

It was a cloudy day; the sky was filled with gray rain clouds. The streets, stores, and all buildings and fields were empty. No was around. I looked around for a sign of where every one might have gone but didn't find any. Then I heard a giggle.

I looked up but didn't see any thing. I was about to cross it off as my imagination when I heard it again. It was a sweet, gentle laugh. For some reason the sound was familiar, like I'd heard the sweet angelic sound before. I looked around, hopping to see who the sound belonged to when I heard some one say my name.

I looked up and seen some one running around the corner. I ran after them. I don't know why I just did. I chased the voice, the sweet, sweet laughter. Every thing around me seemed to blur as I ran. The next thing I knew I was in a field looking at the back of the head of the one who had led me here.

She slowly turned. Then I saw her face. I saw her kind brown eyes, her now long black hair; her perfect eyebrows and her beautiful lips. I knew who she was. I spoke her name in my flawed English.

"Yade?" she giggled then walked closer to me. She put her hands on my chest and kissed my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, never wanting to let go.

"Paco" she spoke my name in a loving voice; her breath on my neck. I held back a moan.

"Yes Yade?" I asked.

"I love" then I woke up to the very loud and annoying sound of my alarm clock. It was morning and the sun was shining through my window. I yawned then got out of bed. I went to the shower to get cleaned up. After that I got dressed, eat breakfast, and then brushed my teeth.

Then I looked at the date. In two hours I would be on my way to see the girl of my dreams. Yade.

A/N: I hope you all liked! Jade X Paco! And to those who think I spelled Jade's name wrong in the story you are right but that's because that's how Paco says her name. Again, I hope you all like. I promise that the next chapter will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2: he's on his way

With Jade (her P.O.V)

It was morning and the sun was glaring through my window, it was like it was yelling at me to get up. I groaned, rolled over and covered my face with my pillow. 'Ha-ha, like to see that mean sun wake me up now" I thought.

"Jade, wake up!" I heard Uncle Jackie yell. I groaned. I didn't have to listen to the sun but I did have to listen to Jackie that is unless I wanted to get grounded. I sighed then pushed the pillow and sheet away. When I looked up I seen the sun was shinning proudly in my mirror. 

"Great, the sun is taunting me" I said then looked up to see Uncle Jackie looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. I guess he was wondering what I meant by that but he didn't ask.

"Jade, you need to get ready. Paco will be getting on his flight in one hour and he'll be here in three and you're still in your night gown" Uncle Jackie said. He was still a bit of a nag. "And don't forget, you're the one picking him up" he finished.

"I know. Do you honestly think I would forget? I haven't seen him in five years. I'm making sure I'm the first one to see him when he gets off that plain" I said. (A/N: they did stay in contact but only over mail and e-mail). I had missed him a lot in all that time. Jackie smiled.

"Well then, get ready. By the time your done getting ready and getting over there you'll have less then half an hour before he arrives" Jackie said.

"Okay" I said but I still wished I could sleep some more. But instead of doing what I wanted I got up and went to the showers to clean up.

57 minutes later.

With Paco (his P.O.V).

It was 8:57 A.M and I had just arrived at the airport and boarded my plane. I smiled. There were only 3 more minutes until the plane takes off and then two more hours till I'm with Yade. After waiting five years to see her again I think I can wait two hours and 3 minutes.

The plane started and some one at the front told us to buckle up. I smiled happily and did as I was told. When the person at the front was finished talking I turned and stared out the window. Now there was only two more hours.

"I wonder how much she's changed" I said and started trying to picture her now. An image of a medium height, thin girl popped into my head. She had short black hair like the Yade I knew from when I was a kid. But she was also muscular like a guy and that didn't look right in my head so I should the image away.

But after a few moments I continued to imagine what she might look like and what it'll be like to see her again. Then some adultery images popped into my head. I quickly pushed those images away since I know Yade would kill me if she found out.

Half an hour later.

With Jade.

I walked out the door and hurried to my car. (A/N: um, I have no knowledge about cars what so ever. I don't even know what a station wagon is. So, I was wondering what you guys reading this think Jade's car should be. Please and thank you!) I quickly closed the door and buckled up. Then I rammed the key in the ignition. I was just so exited to get to see my friend again.

A/N: I hope you all liked! Please tell me what you think (especially about the car).


	3. Chapter 3: He's arrived

1 hour and a half later. Paco's P.O.V.

I had taken a little nap on the plane ride. Can you blame me? Last night I was so exited that I was lucky I even fell asleep at all. But I'm lucky now because if that nice lady who works in the plane didn't wake me then my next stop would have been, um, I think it was Canada (A/N: I couldn't think of any thing better). Then I would have had to wait even longer to see Jade.

After the nice lady whose name tag read Zada, which I thought was a sign, although to what I don't know, I got up and quickly exited the plane. Then I got my luggage and started looking for Jade.

"Yade!" I yelled over the crowd. I looked all around me. After about 5 minutes I decided to take a break and sat at a bench. I closed my eyes. Apparently the sign was that Yade was going to be late.

Then I felt two hands over my eyes and heard a beautiful sound. The sound was Yade's voice.

"Guess who" she said with a giggle. I smiled and took her hands away from my eyes so I could see her face. She was beautiful. Her hair wasn't long like I imagined but it wasn't short either. It was medium length.

Her bangs hung down and fell in her angelic face. Her eyes were shut and her sweet lips were in a smile. She was a lot taller then when we were kids, but I was taller then her by at least 5 inches. If we were in a conversation about our height I would be grinning victoriously. She was also thin but thankfully not like one of those poll girls.

I fought away a blush. She was even more beautiful then I remembered! It was hard not to kiss her right then and there. Well, I knew one thing for sure; I was going to have good dreams tonight.

"Yade!" I said in a very loud and happy voice. She looked at me for a moment then closed her eyes again and giggled. I wonder what she was laughing at.

Jade's P.O.V

I was late. Sigh. At least it was better then the last time I was late for some thing. Last time I had been an hour late, this time I was only 5 minutes late. I looked around and instantly saw who I was looking for.

Paco was sitting at a bench with his luggage next to him. I blush. He had change a bit since last time I saw him. Well, at least more then I thought he would have changed.

He still had the same hair color and style but now he wasn't the boy I knew from the past. He was muscled, but no where near as much as his mentor. I giggled. At least I knew he still looked up to El Toro like he did when we were kids. But he did look a lot stronger then when he use to, and he was always stronger then he looked.

Hum, I guess he hasn't changed that much in appearance after all. It was just the fact that he was more muscled then when we were in our tweens. I mean, he was even wearing a green shirt just like he use to. But if he hadn't changed then why was I wiping drool from my mouth? I hope he doesn't find out about that.

After a few moments of staring at him like a dope I walked over and put my hands over his eyes and said "Guess who". He moved my hands and looked at me. I was a little worried that I would start drooling again so I closed my eyes. He stared at me for a bit then said my name, and thankfully it was in his cute flawed English that I always loved when we were kids.

I looked at him when he said it though. I was a little shocked that he still pronounced it that way, and then I closed my eyes and giggled.

"Good to know most things haven't changed" I said as I looked at him again. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled too, and then stared at his oh so cute eyes. Shortly after that we left the airport.

A/N: That's all for now! I hope you all liked! Oh, and just so you know Zada is apparently a real name. I found it in my aunt's baby name books. I also looked up Jade and Paco.

Jade means green gemstone (obviously), courageous, and adoring.

Paco means energetic.

I also looked up my own name. My name means rich. When I read that I thought 'why couldn't that be true? I want to be rich!' in my head.


	4. car ride and they're sharing a room?

A/N: hay every one. I looked on the net and found out what some cars look like and I chose what type of car Jade should have. Tell me what you think. Btw I'm not really sure if ppl are aloud to drive when they're 17 but in this fan fic they are just so everyone knows.

Jade's P.O.V

We walked out of the airport smiling and laughing. I looked around for my car and spotted it after a good 5 minutes. I told Paco the reason why I was late was because I couldn't find a good parking spot and had to take a spot like a million miles away, well no were near that far but still far. It was easy enough to believe considering that last bit of information.

Paco and I walked to the car. Once we were there I polled out the car keys, unlocked the doors and stared at the bump struck look on Paco's face. I think he was impressed. I hope he was.

My car is a black Ferrari with red and blue flames painted on it. It also had a skull on the hood. It looked pretty cool. (A/N: Sorry but that's all the description I can give since I really know nothing about cars). I grinned at my car then looked back at Paco. He mouthed the word 'wow'.

I giggled and asked him if he wanted a moment with the car. That brought him back to reality. He laughed nervously while putting a hand behind his head.

"Um, no thanks" he said. I think I caught him off guard.

"Well then, get in" I said as I opened my door. He walked closer to the car then opened the passenger side door and got in. He turned to me.

"Is this really your car?" he asked me. I laughed.

"Yes, it is" I said. He stared at the inside of the car. I think the fact that I had a small toy 'Ultra Muse' hanging from the mirror convinced him that the car was mine and not some thing borrowed. After that we buckled up and I drove out of the airport parking lot.

On the car ride

Normal P.O.V

"So what have you been up to lately?" Jade asked. Paco looked at her then thought for a second.

"Nothing much. I've been working, practicing to be a reseller and things like that. What about you?"

"I've been training to be a spy. I know over 85 ways to kill with a single touch, but I'd never use any of them unless I had to" Jade said. There was silence for a few moments. Then Jade burst out laughing. "Did you really believe that?" she asked. Paco then understood and started laughing as well.

Once they were both done with their little laughing fits Paco said "So, what have you really been up to?" Jade looked at him.

"School, of course. I'm not allowed to quit" she said. Paco nodded then started laughing a little.

"You really had me going a bit ago" he said referring to her little joke. Then they looked at each other and smiled.

About an hour to and hour and a half later, Jade's P.O.V

I drove to the side of the rode and parked my car. Paco and I unbuckled our seatbelts and exited the car. We both locked the doors and I turned on the alarm system. Then we walked to the house/Uncle's shop and got inside.

It was only about 11:30 by the time we got back. Paco looked around and smile. I guess he was happy to see that nothing had changed. I smiled too, happy that he was happy.

"Come on Paco" I said as I started to walk up the stairs. Paco looked at me in confusion but followed anyway. I walked up to my room and opened the doors. I looked back at Paco. He still looked confused.

"Yade, why are we going into your room?" Paco asked. He was trying to hide a blush for some reason. I really don't get why he was blushing. But it's kinda cute.

"Because, Paco, this is where you'll be staying" I said as I opened the door to reveal a mattress on the ground next to my bed.

A/N: That's it for now! Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Paco's first night at Jade's

A/N: Sorry for not up dating in so long. I'm kinda having a bit of a writers block for my chapter stories. BTW, I'm going to start this chapter as Paco's first night sharing a room with Jade.

XxXxXxXx

Normal P.O.V

It was 8:30 P.M and Paco was setting up his bed while he waited for Jade to finish with her shower. He had already taken one and his hair was still drying. As he set up the bed he thought about the day. It had been a pretty good day so far. Jade had showed him around and his feet weren't happy.

First she had showed him to the park where he was chased by a dog that was being chased by both its owner and Jade. She was panicking so much that Paco had thought she would have a panic attack. Thankfully that turned out okay and they went to get ice cream.

After that they went to the park where Paco got a new hat. Then an elephant stole the hat and made him jump to try and get it back. But after the elephant threw the hat in a pile of elephant droppings Paco decided that he no longer wanted it back. Jade had laughed her head off.

Then Jade took him to mall. Nothing back could happen there, or so he thought. But he didn't expect a kid to spill a bag of marbles all over the ground. Neither Jade nor Paco could stay on their feet; they kept tripping and landing on their butts.

Thankfully for both of them it had gotten dark and they needed to go home. Both their butts were too soar, they even had a hard time sitting in the car seats. Paco sighed at the thought and feared the morning. He hoped that she didn't want to show him around any more tomorrow.

Right after Paco was done setting up his bed the door opened and a very shy looking Jade peeked her head through the door. Paco wondered why Jade looked so shy until she walked in with only a towel around her.

"Um, I forgot to grab my clothes," Jade said as she hurried over to her dresser to get some clothes. Paco stared; he didn't even notice that he had a nose bleed until Jade turned around and stared at him a bit.

"Um, w-what is it?" Paco asked.

"Are you okay? You have a nose bleed," Jade said as she walked over to him. She put the cloth on the ground next to her and her hand on his forehead, holding the towel with the other hand. Paco was trying hard not to stair at, um, certain parts. He was now blushing and his nose bleed was a lot worse.

"You don't look so good. Let me go get dressed and then I'll help you, okay?" Jade said. Paco just nodded his head. Jade then ran off to the rest room and after about 5 minutes she came back out. But when she got back the nose bleed was gone and his face wasn't nearly as red. Jade was happy to see that; and Paco was just happy that Jade was a nave.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face. He nodded and Jade smiled bigger. "That's good to hear! But I think you should lie down a little," she said. Paco wanted to object but Jade wouldn't hear of it. She lied him down on the mattress then went to get him some thing to drink. Paco sighed but smiled.

"She's so sweet, but it's a good thing she's a nave. Other wise I'd be dead meat," Paco said with a chuckle. As sweet as Jade is you don't want to tick her off, and getting a nose bleed while staring at her when she's wearing nothing but a towel might have tick her off if she hadn't been so innocent. Then Jade came back into the room holding two glasses of juice.

"Hay, I brought us some drinks!" she said as she handed him his drink. He sat up and gladly accepted, then took a big gulp; Jade did the same.

After that they talked about all sorts of things. Then Paco got a thought.

"Hay, Yade, have you ever had a boy friend?" he asked. He just had to know. Jade took a sip of her drink then looked at him.

"No. All the guys around here are ideates. They all think I'm a liar because I use to tell them about the dark hand, now I just keep my mouth shut. The only guy that I've even come close to dating is my friend Jimmy," Jade said. Paco stared. He didn't like most of that but he really didn't like the last part.

"So, who's this Jimmy?" Paco asked.

"Like I said, he's a friend. Me and him went on a date once. I found out he wasn't my type," Jade said. Paco did a mental party dance before getting another idea.

"So what is your type?" he asked.

"These are pretty personal questions. Besides, I'm not even sure what my type is any way. All I know is that he has to be brave and honorable and, well, he has to be sweet and care about me," Jade said. Paco smiled. He fit all of those qualities! Then Jade yawned.

"I guess it's time to go to sleep," Jade said with rumor in her voice. Paco nodded as he lied back down and covered up. Jade turned off the lights then walked over to her bed and did the same as Paco; snuggling up to her pillow.

"Good night Paco,"

"Good night Jade,"

A/N: What do you think? I hope you all like!


	6. Chapter 6: Confession time

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I really didn't mean to take so much time. Sigh. Right now I should be working on my OSR fan fics but I wanted to write/type some more chapters to my JCA fan fics.

XxXxXxXx

Normal POV

It was late at night and Jade was already fast asleep. Paco wanted to sleep too but all he could seem to do was stay away and stare at Jade. She looked so beautiful in her sleep; well she looked beautiful all the time but still. Paco couldn't help but stare at her.

All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and have her all to himself, and one day he would. But for now he had to wait. He wanted her to fall for him at her own speed, even though he fell for her the first moment he saw her.

"Hum-"Jade started to stir in her sleep. Paco watched as she tossed and turned on her bed until he decided to try and help her out.

He stood up and walked over to her bed. Once he was seated he pulled her into his arms and started to rock her back and forth until she was okay again. He smiled when he saw how fast she calmed down and tried to place her back on her bed. Only problem was that she wouldn't let go of his shirt.

He sighed and gave up; instead he just lied down on her bed with her in his arms. She smiled in her sleep then nuzzled her face into his chest; soon after he fell asleep.

In the morning

BEEP-BEEP!

"Hum? What?" Jade said as her evil alarm clock made that oh so annoying beeping sound. She growled lowly then moved to turn in off, and then noticed that two arms were wrapped tightly around her own making in hard for her to move. Jade looked up and saw a sleeping Paco trying to block out the noise with her pillow. At first she was confused then she freaked out.

"Paco! What are you doing?!" she screamed, jolting him awake. It was at that moment that she thought the words 'wait, what am I saying? I should be trying to get closer not trying to get away!' but it was too late. Paco was already far away and trying to stammer out an excuse.

"W-well last night y-you were waking up and I-I just um well thought," he was having a lot of trouble. "Yade, it isn't what you think!" he said, figuring that she must think that he's a pervert or some thing. He then continued to stammer out excuses in hopes that Jade wouldn't get mad at him, he didn't even notice that Jade had moved very close to him until she rested her head on his chest. Paco stopped talking and looked down at Jade, all the wile the alarm clock kept on beeping.

"Yade?" he said as he looked down at her. To say the least, he was confused.

"I'm tired, let's just go back to-"Jade started but before she finished a certain uncle walked in.

"Jade, Paco, are you two alright. The alarm clocks been going off for a good 5 minutes, I was wondering why no-" at that moment Jackie turned and saw Jade and Paco sitting a little too close and Jade resting her cheek on Paco's chest as she looked at him. "Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt!" he then shut the door and ran, leaving two very embarrassed teens.

"Um, maybe we should get out of bed?" Paco suggested.

"Yea, good idea," Jade said then stood up and got an out fit to change into, then headed for the rest room. Paco changed in the room.

Later that day

Jade and Paco had decided to go to the park for a little walk and were sitting on a bench in silence. Well, that is until Paco remembers some thing that he wanted to ask Jade.

"Um, Yade?" Paco said, drawing her attention away from the birds that were eating bread off the ground.

"Yea, what's up?"

"Why did you do that this morning?" he asked. She raised an eye brow.

"Why did I do what?"

"Well, at first you yell, which I understand, but then you rested you head on my chest," he said. Jade blushed.

"Well, I guess I was still tired," Jade said, making sure to avoid eye contact. But Paco could tell she was lying.

"Yade?" he said once again. Jade lifted her head and was shocked when she felt some thing warm on her lips. Her eyes went wide when she saw that the warm thing on her lips just so happen to be Paco's lips. But then they fluttered closed and she found her self moaning into the kiss. Then it was over and her eyes opened to see a smirking Paco.

"What was that for?" she asked, but she wasn't upset. Quit the opposite.

"That? That was just some thing I've wanted to do for a long time, and I think the same can be said for you," he said. Jade's blush grew a little and she looked down at her feet. Then she felt his hand on her chin making her look back at him. "So, was I right?"

"Yea, you were," she said then kissed him. Only this time she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. It was a wile before either of them spoke again.

"Jade," Paco said as he looked deep into her eyes. She made a 'hum' noise to show that she was listening. "I love you," he said then kissed her.

"I love you too," she said once that kiss was over, then she kissed him again.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you all liked! That's the end. No, I am not joking. That's the end unless either one of you nice readers or my self have more ideas for this. Yawn. Now, I'm going to bed. It's almost 6:00 A.M here and I can't sleep.


	7. AN

A/N: Hay every one! This story is going to be continued because some one gave me one of their ideas (thank you Allycat817). But I've decided that their idea deserve to be written as a sequel! Mainly because I've already written the chapter and it really looks like it should be more of a sequel then more chapters to this! So, you can all start looking for the sequel, which is just going to be called 'All grown up the sequel' since I can't come up with any thing else. Well, any way, I hope you like this idea and I know you'll all like Allycat817 idea!


End file.
